Some of the information disclosed in this specification and the drawings was provided by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd. (hereinafter referred to as Samsung), LG Electronics Inc., NERC, and CRC/ETRI (indicated in the drawings).
A low density parity check (LDPC) code has a high error correction capability, and in recent years, the LDPC code has widely been employed in transmission schemes of digital broadcasting such as Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)-S.2, DVB-T.2, and DVB-C.2 of Europe and the like, or Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) 3.0 of the USA and the like (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1).
From a recent study, it is known that performance near a Shannon limit is obtained from the LDPC code when a code length increases, similar to a turbo code. Because the LDPC code has a property that a shortest distance is proportional to the code length, the LDPC code has advantages of a block error probability characteristic being superior and a so-called error floor phenomenon observed in a decoding characteristic of the turbo code being rarely generated, as characteristics thereof.